You
by beingzen
Summary: After all the chasing and fighting for Sasuke, Naruto finally brings the fugitive man back...only Sasuke brings dark secrets with him...and those secrets lead to find a connnection they never  though they had. NaruSasu. OroSasu. MadaSasu. OOC Sasu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay people, this story is freakishly old (before the Webcam Show happened, mind you!) and it's the third time I try to write a story of more than one chapter so I hope this one is the one. The first time I gave up from lack of reviews, the second time I wanted to change the story for the same reason and the third time my pc had a free fall from the sofa and had to be reset, meaning I lost everything I had.

Now, I have to say all these stuff (though I am sure you all know them by heart):

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters. They're Masashi Kishismoto's. All I do is manipulate them and make them OOC most of the time.

**Now read this because it's very important:**

**This is a Yaoi fanfic so you better hope to find male X male romance/sex. You can also expect rape and angst.**

**Pairings in this chapter:**

- OroSasu

- One sided SasuNaru

**THERE'S A VERY, VERY, VERY OOC SASUKE IN THIS STORY**

**You have been warned so all flames and unfounded reviews will be ignored. ****Constructive critiques are welcomed and reviews are needed.**

**-o0o-**

The water was cold against his skin. So cold. Yet, he was feeling really hot inside. So hot. The freezing water in the shower was making him shiver with the need to get out of there, but he didn't move a muscle. His gaze kept staring blankly forward into space. He was sitting in the middle of the shower, his knees were flexed and his arms were relaxed, dropping between his legs. He was bending forward; the water was falling straight on his back. His lips were turning blue.

It was three weeks since he arrived. Three weeks and one day since he last saw him. Three weeks without him and he still woke up to this every single damn morning like when he was back home…with him…it was frustrating how a single person had such an effect on him. And not just any person. Of every shinobi there is in the world he had to fall for him!

"Naruto…" he breathed.

Uzumaki Naruto. The number one loud mouth knucklehead shinobi but also the most intriguing one and not only the way he fights, no. He's got, among other things, the most astonishing pair of blue eyes he's ever seen. His eyes, he thought once, were bits the blonde ripped from the sky that combined with his bright golden hair made the sun ashamed to rise and be. Oh yeah. The proud last survivor of the Uchiha clan thought that. He made a mental note to write that down on his notebook.

Ever since the first week he was in Orochimaru's hideout he made it a habit to write down his dreams and comments of them when he was in his morning shower. At first the comments were of hate. Of how useless it was to think and dream of him now that he was in the path of revenge and power. But then, as the time passed by, the comments became softer and sorrowful. He missed the blonde's loud company and was beginning to regret his choice…but he had a mission. He had to kill his brother no matter what.

He sighed loudly and looked down. His problem was still there. What a surprise.

He should have stayed. Naruto was really strong after all and training alongside with him would surely help him. In more than one way it would. Why didn't he? Oh, yes. That's it. Because it would be faster. It was faster. Orochimaru made him train until he was totally worn out and useless and send him to bed. The first times it was hard, but he was getting the hang of it and he was already feeling the changes.

But he should have stayed, though.

He wondered where Naruto would be at that very moment. He most surely would be sleeping. He remembered his ex-team mate snoring. There were nights when they were on missions that he would have to kick him to make him be quiet. But there were others that he would stay awake for hours just to watch him sleep peacefully. He loved those nights. He would trace his fingers really softly on the blonde's arms, up his neck and jaw line, to his cheeks and lips. There were even sometimes when he would plant a soft kiss on the rosy flesh of Naruto's lips. He thanked all gods that the boy was such a heavy sleeper because he loved the blonde's taste and he loved to feel his heart race every time he would do that.

He should have stayed.

He turned the water warm at last giving up on freezing his hard on to dead. His body welcomed the change of temperature. He closed his eyes remembering the dream he had. Naruto was all naked on top of him, kissing him hard on the lips before starting to descent down his chest and lower. He gripped his erection with his eyes still closed and teased the tip with his thumb as Naruto did the same with his lips, then with his tongue. He liked around the head and down the shaft to the balls. His hands holding his legs open. He hissed and threw his bead back. Naruto licked his way back up to the head and took him all into his mouth. Sasuke held back a moan. He didn't want to be heard doing this. His hand wasn't moving…but the pressure was building up on his lower abdomen as he saw Naruto suck him and lick him. God he wanted this. He needed this. He moved his hand with the same rhythm Naruto's head was going up and down his length. He pressed his eyes shut as he came in his hand, releasing his breath in pants and muttering Naruto's name. He just released by thinking of him…almost no touch needed…

He should have stayed with Naruto.

He was leaning to the wall, lingering in the waves of his orgasm when he heard him. His eyes shot open. An evil smirk and cruel golden eyes were approaching him. He was short of reaction. How could have he not heard the old snake coming in? Damn!

"Having fun on your own, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed not waiting for an answer as his tongue slid out of his mouth and reached his chest, licking the cum that the water from the shower failed to wash away.

Sasuke finally came to himself and snapped the snake's tongue away.

"Do not touch me."

The man laughed and Sasuke glared.

"As you wish, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru bowed mockingly. "But if that's your final word then mine shall say that there's no training today."

"You can't do that!" Sasuke said under his breath, trying to sound intimidating but the fact that he was naked in the tub, covered in cum didn't help the effect. Quite the contrary. Orochimaru seemed to like it. Now that he noticed, the bastard was hard on his pants. "The deal was that you would give me power in exchange for my body to be your vessel."

"Oh but I can. You see, Sasuke-kun, I didn't mention anything about not having fun with you in the mean time."

Sasuke actually shuddered with that remark. It was true too. But hell if he was going to be Orochimaru's sex toy! The snake should go to Kabuto for that.

He should have made some kind of a face because the old Sannin laughed and spoke again.

"Don't tell me I'll have to bring your friend here to convince you." He eyed Sasuke watching the boy getting angrier and desperate. "It might not be such a bad idea. He is cute too. I might also want to play a little with him."

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Then you know what to do." The snake man told him. "I'll be waiting."

He left Sasuke alone, sitting on the tub, the water cold again running down his head but this time he didn't feel it. He wasn't really feeling anything. He knew Orochimaru was telling the truth. He was the kind of man to have what he wanted no matter what he had to do for it. If he must go to Konoha just to kidnap Naruto he would easily do such. He did kill the third after all.

"Fuck, damnit!" he growled, punching the wet wall and earning a slight pain in his hand. "I really should have stayed in Konoha."

With that he took his robe. His heart running with fear. Ironic. He would fight any kind of shinobi there is to fight and not feel afraid but now he was terrified. He had never wanted to do such a thing as having sex with anyone who wasn't Naruto and, once he knew Naruto would never be interested in him in such a way, he would most likely die a virgin…but now, he wasn't so sure. The only thing that was sure for him now was that he had to be strong to kill this maniac snake and his brother and go back to Konoha, to Naruto and to his almost certain death sentence.

He entered the room and took off his robe. It pooled at his feet and he suddenly felt cold and self conscious.

"I knew you would be wise, Sasuke-kun." The man said, looking him up and down.

"Just get this over with." He growled lowly.

Orochimaru laughed. He was really enjoying this. He remembered that when he saw Sasuke for the first time he smiled so greatly that if he wasn't wearing the skin of that weird girl from grass village people would have noticed. He loved to play with him all that long and push him out of his limits. But the one he really wanted to play with was that Uzumaki Naruto. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. His was the power of the fox and Orochimaru just had to push him too. Oh these two would give him such a nice party in bed.

He laughed again. Sasuke was getting nervous. The man hadn't touched him yet, just stood there and laughed.

Then he approached Sasuke. Might as well enjoy this beautiful Uchiha gem that I have here. He licked his lips and his tongue reached to the Uchiha's face and pulled his chin closer.

"To the bed."

Sasuke complied. He laid down on his back with his eyes closed. He wanted this to be over but he knew it was only beginning.

He felt the snake's tongue run through his muscles on his chest and down to his stomach where it turned to the side and came back up. He knew Orochimaru was trying to get a response from him but Sasuke was not about to give him one so easily. In all truth all he felt was disgust. A feeling that certainly doesn't lead to lust. He felt the ravishing alien tongue on the curse seal and gasped. _Damn!_

"Ah, a delicate point." He gave it another lick earning another gasp. "You like it don't you?"

Sasuke glared at man. It really was a sensitive area but the snake wasn't achieving what he wanted with the boy. He licked Sasuke's limp member to try and bring him to life but all Sasuke did was flinch at the touch. The man growled. Sasuke smirked.

"Touch yourself." He ordered and the smirk on Sasuke's face died down. Instead he glared holes into the man's eyes and didn't move.

"I am sure the blondie would like the view I have of you here…"

It was all it took. Sasuke's anger was overwhelming and he felt a slight blush creep on his face at the thought of Naruto in the place where the sick Sannin was right now.

Okay. If the man wanted him hard, he would get hard…over Naruto. And this time he would not stop himself from saying his name over and over again, knowing it would piss the man off greatly. So he sat back, leaning his back to the headboard of the bed, spread his legs and took his limp member on his hand, not moving. He glared once more at the snake before closing his eyes and picturing Naruto. That tanned skin of his right in front of him, where Orochimaru was currently sitting. He pictured him with an erection and lustful eyes for him. His penis woke up from the sight so he started stroking with a hiss.

His strokes were slow and teasing. The precum that graced the tip of his manhood made it easier for his hand to slice up and down, still slowly.

"The fingers, Sasuke-kun. Don't forget the fingers." Orochimaru said but Sasuke just heard Naruto's voice.

He slid his precum covered fingers into his opening teasing for a bit before making pressure on it. He winced at the feeling. It hurt a little but he quickly adjusted to it and added another digit. He made scissor movements, stretching himself out for the third finger and soon found himself moaning. His fingers hit his prostate and he saw stars. His eyes were screwed shut and the hand he had on his shaft was bumping up and down at the same time his fingers went in and out.

"N-Naruto…" he moaned in pleasure and threw his head back hitting the headboard but he didn't care. "M-ore, Naruto…"

He heard someone hiss from the feet of the bed and felt them climb the bed. Then a strong hand removed the fingers from both his entrance and his shaft.

He didn't open his eyes. One because he was seeing Naruto do all those things and two because he knew what was there to come and if he opened them it would come crashing down on him.

Orochimaru guided him into all four, leaning on his elbows and his ass up.

"Such a nice view, indeed."

"Naruto…" he breathed.

Orochimaru tch-ed. The boy was really driving him mad. For good and for bad. Both bad for Sasuke.

He positioned himself on the boy's back, his organ ghosting the entrance that soon was going to engulf him. It was up to Sasuke if he was going to be gentle or rough.

"Say my name, Sasuke-kun. Say my name." he moaned into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke panted and breathed out deeply. He was very aware of the consequences if he said the wrong name, but he didn't care. He'd never give out to the bastard.

"Naruto…" he breathed again.

Orochimaru growled. "Your choice." And he thrust all the way inside Sasuke's thirteen year old body.

Sasuke threw his head back with a scream of pain and then he pressed his forehead to the bed. He never opened his eyes. Not once, while Orochimaru kept thrusting in and out of him with a ripping pain. All he could feel was pain now. And all the times ne called Naruto's name was to find some sort of comfort along with his eyes closed and Naruto's smiling face printed in the back of his eyelids. Somehow it was working. But he was aware that he had to open his eyes eventually.

He felt the man above him coming closer to his release. His unnatural long tongue came all the way to Sasuke's length and started stroking him. How was still hard after all that pain was beyond him. He felt something wet and warm on his eyes. He was crying. Even with his eyes screwed shut he was crying.

He continued pretending it was Naruto licking him though through all the pain and tears it was getting hard to.

Orochimaru moaned loudly when Sasuke came into his tongue but he did not like one bit that the scream that left the boy's lips was the name of that Jinchuuriki.

No matter. He hadn't come himself yet.

The thrusting seemed eternal. Sasuke's throat was hoarse with all the growling of pain. His elbows were hurting from the pressure of his body on them as well as his knees and he wouldn't dare think about his ass.

Orochimaru was being merciless. He was gripping the boy's sides so hard it was already bruising. He was close. Close…close…there!

The snake came into Sasuke with a loud moan and a laugh after.

Sasuke collapsed into the bed. Orochimaru left the room laughing.

"You do are good in bed Sasuke-kun! Ha ha ha!"

Sasuke stayed still until the laugh died down on the long dark hallways. He moved his hand down to his entrance and dared a touch. It hurt. It burned. He looked at his fingers and frowned when he saw blood. He closed his eyes again and let the tears that were already leaking fall freely.

"Oh, Naruto…" He cried. He hadn't cried like that in a very long time. He felt dirty and disgusting. He started to wonder if it was even worth all this trouble. "I should really have stayed with you…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Naruto!"

That night, the book had the record of what happened in the morning before Sasuke closed his eyes to sleep.

**-o0o-**

**Shun: **Tell me what you think?

**Sai**: Why do you write this stuff?

**Shun**: Because, Sai, I want to. Isn't that reason enough?

**Sai**: And how do you know all that?

**Shun**: *blushes several shades of red* It doesn't matter. Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello there. This chapter was one really hard to write and Sasuke is quite OOC! But then again, they all grew up so it's only natural that they change, besides, they never were faced with such situations or feelings.

**Disclaimer:** You know what I mean. ^^'

**Pairings in this chapter:**

- A very slight SasuNaru

**THERE'S A VERY, VERY, VERY OOC SASUKE IN THIS STORY**

**You have been warned so all flames and unfounded reviews will be ignored. ****Constructive critiques are welcomed and reviews are needed.**

**-o0o-**

Naruto woke up startled and out of breath again. He was sweating and panting and he got up to the bathroom. His reflex on the mirror looked horrible. He was pale, almost green. He was indeed feeling sick. But it was normal. Fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto was used to waking up like this for the past two and a half years. At first he thought he was sick, so he went to see Sakura, but she didn't find the cause so they let it go. Maybe it would stop? But it didn't. Iruka always treated him to ramen when he had the chance as soon as he came to know about the dreams.

His problem wasn't a matter of health or food. It was something else. Some kind of a dream that repeated itself every night…no, not night…every single morning he would wake up with a voice on his head. Every morning he woke up listening Sasuke's cries of apologies to him…calling his name.

It all began about a month after the young raven left him in the Valley Of The End. One morning he woke up with a desperate cry of Sasuke. He remembered like it was the very first morning. "I'm sorry…" he cried. "I'm sorry, Naruto!"

He shook his head. He hated those screams and cries. Lately, though, it's been calmer. There were cries, faint pleadings and sobs, always asking for forgiveness. But for Naruto, it didn't matter if they were screams or simple whispers for the voice was always desperate, begging for him and he couldn't do a thing.

"Sasuke where are you?" he asked himself that morning again without waiting for an answer and went to pack all his things. That was the day he was going back to Konoha with Ero-Senin. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen the old pervert in a while.

**-o0o-**

His steps echoed the hallways, making the noise a hundred times louder. It was cold and dark down here. He didn't remember the prison of Konoha being this gloomy. Whatever.

He had a dark blue notebook completely written to the last page and stuffed with thousands of pages that do not belong to that book. In the cover of the book were kanji symbols forming the drawing of a sun which rays met at the back cover without further ado.

He reached his destination.

"Hokage-sama." The Chunnin that came with him called before he crossed the first door. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I am the Hokage, Shikamaru and he is under restrictions of chakra seals. What could go wrong?" the young blonde laughed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"Just be careful."

"I'll be." Naruto reassured before stepping in. there he followed another hallway to a single cell.

It was colder and darker here. He looked around and found the guard…sleeping. He walked to the man and coughed. Nothing. He pocked the man hard on his ribs and dodged a handful of attacks before immobilizing the man.

"Hokage-sama!" the man said finally noticing who his attacker was. "I am deeply sorry, sir."

"Yeah I know you are. Now, please, leave." Naruto ordered, getting impatient. He just wanted to talk to the prisoner real badly. Ever since the trial, which was really fair, now thanks to this particular prisoner. The council was now formed by two woman: Tsunade and her assistant Shizune and two man: Kakashi and Yamato.

"But, Hokage-sama, he's an S-rank prisoner." The man objected.

"And I am the Hokage." He answered.

The man eyed the blonde, sighed and left with a bow.

Naruto took a deep breath before turning to the cell.

"I know you're awake, Sasuke." He took the keys from the table and opened the cell stepping in as Sasuke sat up on the bed.

Naruto's heart jumped on his ribs. He was really beautiful. He grew up to be a strong handsome man and Naruto noticed it. He was still stoic and an annoying genius. To summon it, he was still Sasuke…but…there was something off. His eyes were dull…were different. They were hiding some secret.

He extended the book to Sasuke. The boy looked from the book to Naruto's smiling face.

"You read it…" it wasn't a question but more of a statement searching for a denying one.

Naruto looked at him confused. "I didn't read it. No one did." He put the book in Sasuke's lap and put a hand over the book. He gathered chakra into his hand and pressed. Nothing happened. "Sorry. The marks will have to stay there…I haven't got the hang of this seal yet, but I couldn't let anyone go over those pages. They're yours."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and hn-ed at him. Naruto frowned.

"You're back for a week and the first time we talk all you say is 'you read it' and 'hn'?" he bought his arms to the sky. "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like this?"

"It's so hard to say that I'm sorry,

I'll make everything alright.

All the things that I've done

And what have I become

And where I'd go wrong."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He was reading one of the pages that weren't attached to the book. He listened carefully.

"I won't tell you lies

I will stand accused

With my hand on my heart

I'm just trying to say

I'm sorry.

At that he stopped a bit. His hands were trembling but Naruto did not dare to touch them. He was listening to his friend's lament of regret…the words "I'm sorry" echoing in his mind, triggering a wave of memories from all the morning he woke up to his voice crying those words.

"It's all that I can say

You mean so much that

I'd fix all that I've done,

If I could start again.

I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regret

And you would have the best of me."

Sasuke just continued, his voice starting to waver and fail him and his eyes starting to burn with tears he so much struggled not to let out.

"I know that I can't

Take back all the mistakes

But I will try.

Although is not easy

I know you believe me

Because I would not lie.

I won't break your heart

I won't bring you down

But I will have to say…

That I am sorry."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, a single silver drop finally rolled down his cheek. The Hokage fell to his knees at Sasuke's feet. He reached a hand and whipped the tear away. Sasuke leaned to the touch and found himself wrapped in Naruto's strong embrace.

His heart raced a mile per second and all his thoughts abandoned him. Tears began to fall freely and he sobbed as his arms wrapped around Naruto and both men tightened the embrace crying into each other's shoulders. Sasuke could feel Naruto's unique scent flooding his nostrils. He really missed him.

Naruto pushed him apart from him, his eyes wet as well as his cheeks and he had a smile gracing his features. A smile that took out all of Sasuke's breath. He whipped the tears to the back of his hand.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I should have stayed." Sasuke said for the billionth time. The first time he said that to Naruto. The boy's eyes widened. "I should have never left your side."

Naruto took this feeling as some sort of déjà-vu so he ignored it.

"I doesn't matter anymore, Sasuke. All I care about is that tomorrow we'll be passing your judgment and you'll be free again…to stay here…?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. His eyes were full of expectation but also pain. Is hurt to see those eyes like that. Those beautiful blue eyes that kept him sane all this time. He smiled. A little loving smile only meant for this particular shinobi, even if he never would be able to fully appreciate it.

"Naruto, do you remember when you, Sakura, that replica of me and your captain found me? About three years after I left?" he asked softly. Naruto was still kneeling before Sasuke and he was still sitting on his bed, curved forward, his face inches apart from Naruto's. Naruto nodded. "I felt truly happy. I was relieved to see you safe, to see that you grew up…" _to be this handsome man I am before_ he added on his mind. "…and I was happy that you didn't forget about me."

Naruto smiled at that. "As if I was ever gonna do such a thing, teme. You wouldn't get rid of me that easily!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, but I didn't come back." Naruto's smile died down a bit here so before he could jump into conclusions he continued. "I had a mission. I had to kill the ones that murder my family, the ones that hurt me. Now that is done."

He cupped Naruto's face with both hands and came closer. "I am back, Naruto." He muttered. "I am back to you. Even if I have to stay here for the rest of my life or simply die in a few days, I am back. And I am not leaving again. That's a promise."

"Don't let anyone listen to you talking like that or they might think we're lovers." Naruto joked.

Sasuke's heart gained speed and he could feel himself blushing so he hn-ed and backed down. He knew Naruto only meant it as a joke but the simple thought of Naruto being his lover made his heart go crazy.

Naruto stood up and Sasuke followed him with his eyes.

"I gotta go now, Sasuke teme." He dusted himself out. "I'll look at your case again to be sure the arguments are perfect for tomorrow…see you then?"

"Can you…" Sasuke cleared his throat. He wasn't sure why was he going to say this but he felt he had to…just a little bit more. "Can you stay a little longer?"

Naruto eyed Sasuke carefully as he turned his head to side. "It's cold in here." Sasuke said blushing a little. Naruto smiled but Sasuke's blush passed unseen. _Same old Sasuke. Always too proud to ask for others._ He sat down besides the raven haired Uchiha and faced him.

"What if I fill you in to everything that's been going on in Konoha?" Naruto asked. The boy nodded and they spent hours talking…well, Naruto talked until Sasuke fell asleep leaning to the wall.

Naruto smiled again. It was so good to have him back. He knew it was still a very long way until everything went back to normal but the fact that he was back and willing to stay was a very long way ahead to start with. He was sure the council wouldn't condemn him to death or perpetual jail. They were fair. They were human. And Kakashi was Sasuke's former sensei…it must count for something, right? He looked at his friend again and decided to go home for now. He laid him down on the pillow and gently kissed his forehead. He would have never been able to do that with a wide awake Sasuke. He was going to leave when he looked back and saw Sasuke shudder. The jail was really cold. He took off his cloak and covered Sasuke with it. He wouldn't mind being covered in orange for one night, would he?

That night both shinobi slept happy, like never before they had slept for their very best friend was closer than they had been in a very long time. A slight smile graced both teen faces as they slept in opposite sides of the same village. Their thoughts and dreams drifting into one another as a brand new chapter of their lives opened up to them in a very long way that hopefully would happier than it has been until now.

"Good night, Sasuke…"

**-o0o-**

Poem is the song "The Best of Me" by Sum 41 with lots of changes so it fits the message I want to pass, of course!

**-o0o-**

**Sasuke**: Must you always be so lame?

**Shun**: Yes.

**Naruto**: I like it.

**Sai**: is it because you're Hokage in this story? Or because you're in love with Sasuke and he came back?

**Naruto**: *blushes deeply* Shut up, Sai! I like the fact that I am Hokage and that's it! I am not in love with the teme!

**Sasuke**: Hn. Usuratonkachi.

**Shun**: you're the one to talk Sasuke. You write lots of stuff about Naruto in this blue notebook of yours.

**Sasuke**: Give that back.

**Shun**: uh-uh! Only after you admit you love Naruto.

**Sasuke**: I'll never do such.

**Shun**: "I dreamed he kissed me. He kissed my chest so…"

**Sasuke activates his Sharingan and Shun starts running for her life.**

**Sai**: Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Not this time. I'm having my period and it's murdering me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…bla, bla, bla…

**Pairings in this chapter:**

- A very slight SasuNaru

- Mention to OroSasu

**THERE'S A VERY, VERY, VERY OOC SASUKE IN THIS STORY**

**You have been warned so all flames and unfounded reviews will be ignored. ****Constructive critiques are welcomed and reviews are needed.**

**-o0o-**

Everything was set. The trial was short. Nobody had the slightest doubt that Sasuke was speaking the truth when he said he had no more goals out of the village and the fact that he helped to uncover the truth about the whole Uchiha massacre helped too. That and he killed two S-rank criminals, although Itachi wasn't as guilty as they thought he was at first.

Sasuke was solemnly depressed after the trial. Not because he was confined to house arrest until they thought it was enough, but because he killed his brother and he hadn't had the time to think about it much before.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked finally finding him at the doors of the trial room. "I told the council you'll be staying with me for the time being because your house isn't anywhere near livable. You don't mind, do you?"

Sasuke looked at him. He hadn't been listening at all.

"What's wrong, teme?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing…"

"And I am Hokage by chance…" Naruto said sarcastically. "I just took you out of prison and you're already sulking?"

"Did you just…make a sarcastic joke?" Sasuke asked with an all elegant eyebrow raised. "Don't let anyone say you're stupid, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Hn"

"Come on, tell me what's bugging you." Naruto insisted as they walked through the market.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." A woman said as she passed by. Many other people did and Sasuke noticed.

"It seems you made your dream come true, dobe."

"Not quite yet." He confessed with a sheepish grin. "It's still missing some things, but I'll manage."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to this. He really thought the dobe was as happy as he seemed but there was something in his eyes that told him otherwise. What could be missing? (As if you readers haven't figured it out already…)

"But, you're Hokage, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Naruto grinned again yet it still wasn't truthful. "But it's just as I told you. Something is still missing."

"Naruto!" someone called from behind them. They turned to face the newcomer. It was a kunoichi. She was about two inches smaller than Naruto, her hair was curled and brown, her eyes were a shade of golden, like honey and she had her Konoha headband on her forehead. She looked at Sasuke and smiled brightly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You did it, Naruto! I am so glad, you know…"

Naruto grinned at her and brought his hand to the back of his head.

"Everything is ready, Hokage-sama." She said.

"Thank you, Shun." He thanked and she left with a wink of an eye. "Come on, teme."

Sasuke didn't say anything but followed him. As if he had a choice…but he wasn't complaining either.

They walked in silence until they reached the cemetery.

"What are we doing here, dobe?" Sasuke asked, honestly curious.

He watched as Naruto lead them silently through the rows of graves and stones with messages of longing until they stopped by a blank stone with only a name craved on it.

Sasuke's heart started racing and he couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks as his eyes followed the lines of the hiragana symbols ordered on the name Uchiha Itachi.

"We retrieved his body before any of his secrets could be revealed…" Naruto explained almost in a whisper looking at Sasuke whose bangs of hair were covering his face. "…it wasn't touched before being buried…I hope you don't mind…"

But his words were cut by a whisper coming from rosy lips.

"He cared a lot for me…so much that he didn't even kill me and…chose to by killed by the one he protected and loved the most…" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and when he looked at Naruto he had a sad smile gracing his face. "Thank you, Naruto…"

Naruto grinned.

"You're quite lame today, teme. I'm gonna forbid you to say anything for his stone today, or you'll never leave me live it down."

Sasuke looked at him. He had to admit that he really was being quite sappy.

Naruto lead him to the outlines of the village where a house was waiting. It was a one store house, with lots of glass windows of the size of doors and it was surrounded by forest.

"Really nice, dobe." Sasuke congratulated. "I thought you would still be living in the same place.

"I thought so too…until you left me and the memories of team 7 were actually killing me…" Naruto commented but he regretted it right after. His eyes widening as dinner plates and turning to look at Sasuke so quickly that his neck snapped "I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

"No." Sasuke said firmly. "You aren't the one to apologize, Naruto…" it stung. It really stung to hear those words coming from the person he loves the most but worst than that was the knowledge that they were true and that Sasuke really hurt him. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am to have left…how the feeling of loss almost had me go crazy or…" he stopped here. _Should I tell him? Maybe not…yet…_ "…or how the memories of you and Sakura kept me sane and going…"

Naruto held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"It's over, Sasuke." He said solemnly and then he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I am sappy too."

Sasuke looked to the side and Naruto's smile died down.

"I am hungry, teme! What do you want to eat?"

"Anything. The food in prison is horrible…" he thought for a bit before looking at Naruto again. "I could even eat ramen today."

Naruto laughed. "I'll take your word. Ramen it is!"

Both men entered the house and took their shoes at the entrance. Sasuke looked around in awe. The house was really nice inside too. The sunlight entered through every window giving it a golden glow. The living-room, at the left of the hallway, was facing the forest and a small garden with a lake that were on the back. The garden wasn't taken care of in a while, which didn't surprise Sasuke. He knew Naruto liked plants and nature, but his job as Hokage must take a lot out of him for it to be like that.

In the corner of the room was an enormous book shelf and two armchairs facing the middle of the room where a glass made coffee table graced the space and a sofa completed the set.

At the right of the lobby was the kitchen, separated from the living-room by a stone table, the only place Sasuke saw there was to eat. It wasn't a big kitchen. It had a high window just above the oven, next to the fridge.

Naruto was currently taking two cups of instant ramen from a cabinet on the other side of the oven but decided otherwise.

"I think I'll cook myself." He announced. "I am too happy for instant ramen. Here, let me show you to the bathroom. You stink!"

"Hn."

Naruto laughed. "You will never change, will you, teme?"

"Not if it makes you smile like that." _Oh shit!_ Sasuke thought. _Please be as dumb as you were before Naruto! Please do not get this one…_he would be facing a really awkward situation if Naruto came to realize his feelings for him. There was no way the Hokage would feel the same.

Naruto didn't answer to that. He turned his face to the side to hide the blush that creep his face at those words. _He did not meant it like that…I know he didn't…_but the thought of denial did nothing to make his heart rate to go slower. He loved Sasuke. He realized that when he found him for the first time with team Yamato. That night he realized that all those feelings dwelling inside him were of love and relief to see that his best friend was safe and sound (1). But there was no way in heaven, earth or hell that Sasuke could love him back. It was just too impossible and too good to be truth so he could be happy on bringing a life back to him and watch him be happy (Yeah, I know, LAME!).

"This is the bedroom…" Naruto said opening the door. There was a window pouring light inside. The bed was a king sized one, neatly made. There was also a chair by the window and a table. In the corner of the room was a big closet that Naruto opened and took out a pair of grey sweat pants and an immaculate white t-shirt.

"These should fit you…" he said stuffing the clothes into Sasuke's arms. Then he opened a drawer from the closet and took a white towel. "Now, to the bathroom!"

Sasuke followed the happy blonde out of the room into the door right in front of them.

"Here is the bathroom."

It was clean. That was the first thought Sasuke had. The whole house was way too clean…but he wasn't sure he wanted to know why. He asked the same.

"Just 'cause, teme." Naruto said clearly avoiding the subject. "I'll be in the kitchen!"

Sasuke found himself alone. He looked himself in the mirror above the sink. The tub was across the room and the toilet was across the sink. There were no windows, which Sasuke was grateful for. He wasn't in the mood to feel eyes on him as he had the entire time since he put feet in Konoha, Ambu following him all the time.

He undressed and jumped to the tub. He found salts and soaps and did not hesitate to experiment and relax.

He sighed. Thoughts took him. And this time he wasn't afraid of them. He was happy. So happy indeed it was lame. He couldn't count the times he thought that today. But what the hell, he was happy…and it seemed to please Naruto…

"Oh, god! I sound like a love sick school girl!"

He got out of the water and got dressed. His stomach was really anxious to get some food and the scent that came from the kitchen wasn't helping. But food would have to wait. There was a door next to the bathroom.

He looked around and opened it. It was Naruto's office.

"Wow…"

There were two windows (I give much importance to natural light), one behind the massive desk and the armchair, the other one on the wall across the door with a sofa just below and another huge books shelf next to it. The coffee table was right in front of that sofa, covered in scrolls, papers, sketches and plans and another sofa was in front of both pieces of furniture. He looked through the titles of the books in the shelf to see if he knew something only to remember he hadn't read anything in a while. He went to the desk. There were more scrolls and papers and charts and many documents looking quite important. He was about to turn away when a single sheet of paper with childlike calligraphy caught his eye so he took it. There was a sun drawn on the top corner of the page and the date…a page of a diary…

"No…he's trusting me…I will not read it…" he muttered putting the page down.

"Good choice." A voice form the door told him and he turned around to find the happy blonde, not looking so happy. "I wanted to show you my office after dinner…"

"I am sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to…"

"God, Sasuke, you look so stupid apologizing!" Naruto laughed. "Come to eat. You'll read that latter, okay?"

Sasuke looked at him surprised. Was he serious?

"I am trusting you, teme…" he smiled. "I really am."

"Hn."

"That's more like it!" Naruto commented, patting Sasuke on the back and both friends left the office, into the kitchen.

Dinner was a peaceful event. Not silent, though. They talked about everything they had been up to.

Naruto told Sasuke about lots and lots of things he did while he was with the snake pedophile making Sasuke laugh.

"You, laughing are really a sight to behold, Sasuke." The blonde told him.

Sasuke hn-ed still smiling, took a bite to his food and looked at Naruto.

"You're so changed…what happened to you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but Naruto noticed. He paled a bit too and looked at his almost empty bowl of homemade ramen with fear and sorrow to his eyes.

"I had to do a lot of things I am not proud of, dobe…not in the least." He almost muttered, knowing that his friend would listen even if he talked with infrasound just because they were best friends. "I wrote everything in that blue, stuffed notebook…I wrote in detail the worst…what Orochimaru did to me…" _Fuck, this confession is so pathetic! I'm an Uchiha for fuck's sake!_ "The killings and other stuff are in a red notebook buried in Otogakure…" Sasuke looked at Naruto. His friend was looking at him impassive, listening to every single word he had to say and that made him cry.

"I want to let you read the book, Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widened there.

**-o0o-**

(1) Do not make stupid joke with Otogakure, please. My friend Kenta did it and it was so lame…

**-o0o-**

**Itachi:** I have to thank Naruto-kun for not letting my brother's sentimental moment ruin my gravestone.

**Sasuke:** It was already ruined with your name on it.

**Itachi: **You don't really want me to tell you what that sentence sounded like, do you?

**Sasuke:** Not really.

**Naruto:** Huh…You're welcome?

**Sasuke: **Did you find the girl?

**Naruto**: No, teme. What's on the notebook anyway?

**Sasuke**: It doesn't matter, look better, dobe. I gotta kill that kid!

**Itachi:** Don't worry, Naruto-kun, he's gonna let you read anyway.

**Shun**: *Hiding on top of the closet, whispers* Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **My lemons suck big time and this one took me three days to complete…mostly because I have my summer filled with things to do (taking the course to get my driving license, help my aunt with the children center and driving classes at night too…) Mornings are the only time I can actually do something…and mornings are the time when I don't really feel like doing anything…

Anyway, last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** again…

**Pairings in this chapter:**

- NaruSasu LEMON!

- Mention to OroSasu and MadaSasu

**THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF ANGST IN THE BEGINNING…**

**THERE'S A VERY, VERY, VERY OOC SASUKE IN THIS STORY**

**You have been warned so all flames and unfounded reviews will be ignored. ****Constructive critiques are welcomed and reviews are needed.**

**-o0o-**

Naruto's office was really quiet as the two men were sitting in different chairs absorbed in their readings. The blonde Hokage had a face of pure horror, a hand covering his mouth that stood agape and tears blurred his vision each passing minute before rolling down his face allowing him to continue the reading of the mysterious blue notebook.

The first passage was painful…the next was ten times worse until it became pure torture just to read, but Naruto wouldn't give in. He had to do it. _God, I can barely read…but Sasuke had to live this shit!_

He silently whipped his tears away and continued reading. He read about every abuse the snake head did to his friend…the person that had his heart inside his chest. He read when Orochimaru started to use toys and machines when he was repeatedly raping Sasuke. He read about the shattered heart and the infinite pain the raven felt for years and the cries for help or for death…

That's when it hit him and he turned back to the beginning of the book, searching every page for the words he had heard, the desperate cry he heard every damn night that made him feel utterly useless…

_My god…I heard him…I heard Sasuke pleading for help all that time and I couldn't…I didn't do a thing…_Naruto's heart clenched and hurt and bled from the simple thought of the broken Sasuke, that was now sitting in the other side of his desk, crying desperately for him and he didn't even move…_I'm sorry…Sasuke, I'm so sorry…god it hurts so much!_

He continued reading as time seemed to go. Sasuke killed Orochimaru and had felt relief, but he still cried. _"I can't barely believe this is over…just wait for me, Naruto. I'll kill Itachi and I'll be back to you…I hope you will have me."_

But the book wasn't over…

A gasp made it's way out of Naruto at what his eyes read next to the little bit of peace the raven had before Madara…more tears fell.

"_I couldn't believe what was happening…that's why shinobi must conceal their feelings. Enemies can easily use them against you…Madara is threatening Naruto just like Orochimaru did…for the same damn thing…I can't stop him…I am sorry Naruto…_

_I will give him what he wants. I will never let anyone hurt my dobe…"_

Naruto turned the page fearful off what he knew he was going to find next.

"_I did it…he fucked me…I'm bleeding and covered with his cum…he didn't let me finish myself, though. Oh Naruto, I wish you were here. Even if you don't love me back. Right now, I would die for just and embrace…I need you, dobe, more than oxygen. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."_

The passages continued until the very last page that read _"I killed the fucker…finally. I killed them and my revenge is complete. I would go back but my body can't move more than my hand and I can barely hold this pen, really…pathetic. I love you, Naruto…my dobe."_

He closed the book. That last page stained with blood carve to is mind like coming out of a horror movie (they do have television in shinobi world. See the first movie of Naruto classic and read the manga 181 page 04…). He took a deep breath and picked up the loose pages with his trembling hands.

They were poems. Poems of unrequited love pain and despair. There was also some prose. Prose stating how much Sasuke's heart craved for Naruto, how his coal eyes saw him as his angel and savior, how his brain had carved his smile in it and would never let go.

He found the poem the raven read the day he went to see him in prison for the first time, an apology for past mistakes that plagued his mind and that might still do.

There was another one that caught his heart…one that, once more pleads for Naruto's love. It pleads for their past not to be forgotten when the end comes to take Sasuke's life and he can no more talk to tell his beloved Naruto how much he strived for his love…for him…

"When the end comes…" Naruto recited barely in a whisper, but the Uchiha didn't hear him…"The end…"

In darkness I seek for light

Though it may never be

Someday I might find the sky I long so much to see

Hopeless, I still can believe

Tomorrow will find it's way

To the key of life the flame within you I believe

Reach out, out towards the distant night

Engrave the seed of life in our hearts

So deep that we dream of it

Fear not, the future awaits us

Even if fate shall take my soul

We two shall unite as one

But when the end comes will it take it all away?

Sweeping our memories, erasing time that we so much shared

When the end comes everything fade away

Don't let it come undone within our hearts let it stay

Even when...

But when the end comes

Hold me in your arms and take all of my pain away

Hold on our memories, rebuilding time that we so much will share

The end comes

You'll find me bound by my soul to you only our pain can fade away

Don't let it come undone within our hearts let it stay

Even when…

Sasuke for his part was also feeling angst inside him. The journal pages Naruto had for him weren't a journal, like he had though, but letters. Letters addressed to him of how he was doing in life, the missions he took and the ones he didn't for the sake of going after him.

Letters the blonde hadn't had the courage to send even if he did know where to because they spoke of a love that flowed to deep in his veins he wouldn't survive long without an answer and a rejection would instantly kill him…as he so eloquently stated more than ten times with his messy childish writing…

There was described the time he spent with Jiraya the Sanin, the one Pein had the audacity to kill. Naruto refered with accuracy dreams he had and the voices he heard…

"_I can hear your voice in my head every morning. You scream that you're sorry, that you shouldn't have left…you cry and say that you love me only to apologize again…I know, you're an Uchiha and Uchihas don't apologize nor cry. Uchihas are brave and they conceal their feelings like a perfect ninja they are…and I know you would never love me the way you claim to in my head…that's why I now I'm delusional. I'm going crazy without you. I'm going crazy, Sasuke, without your voice telling me how much of a dobe I am…I miss you so much, so much it hurts. It constantly hurts and I don't know what is this feeling…I don't know what to call this feeling I have that is killing me because I can't see you every day. I have to bring you back…I'll do it. For my own selfish reasons and I'm not sorry for that._

_I have to go now, though. Jiraya is back, drunk as always…_

_Insanely yours_

_Naruto, the dobe._

Sasuke made a fist out of the front of his vest, where his heart's wounds were bleeding and burning. _He heard me…he heard me scream for him…he really heard me say it…admit that I should have never left him…Naruto, I'm so sorry…_

There letters after he came back from training with "Ero-sennin" and then he got to one the blonde wrote after they first met in Orochimaru hideout.

"_Sasuke-teme._

_I saw you. I mean, I really saw you. Your eyes were so bright with tears…I can only imagine they are because we are getting in your way of getting revenge…or maybe I'm just dreaming. You are so handsome now! Not that you weren't before, but you are really a god, now. Yes, I know now that all those feelings I couldn't name are…they are love, Sasuke._

_I still don't know what in the bloody hell made me fall for you. You with all your issues and your pursuit for revenge. You with your cruelness…I really don't know why…but I do love you, bastard."_

Sasuke closed his eyes tight, his heart hurting as if it was being stabbed by billions of senbon needles.

He took a deep breath and continued. The letters became more passionate and desperate with the description of the blonde's feelings for him and also all the training he did. _The dobe practically had no life of his own…_

Hours passed really slowly in that tortuous reading and crying and sighing until both boys looked at each other and more minutes passed…neither of them wanted to talk…there was nothing to say really. All they had ever felt was in the words written in the pages they read… even so, Naruto stood from his chair, whipping his tears off his face and stopped before Sasuke. The raven looked down and Naruto gently grasped his chin to make him face him. His heart shattered along side with Sasuke's that day for the hundred thousand million and first time and he wanted to rebuild them. He wanted to take the tiny bitty pieces and turn them into one single stronger heart that would beat for them both with their painful and abused love that not even distance or death would shatter.

Sasuke's face contorted in pain, his eyes screwed shut and tears forcing their way out. Naruto released his face and hugged him close to him, almost crushing his body to his own. Sasuke groaned and hugged him with the same force, burying his face to Naruto's neck and finally crying like there's not tomorrow. Naruto chuckled and cried too, holding his most precious person and he had absolutely no intention of letting go. Ever.

The feeling between them was overwhelming. All the regrets mixed with all the happiness, the bond between them being re-forged, now stronger than ever, their hearts beating forcefully against their chests, pain surrounding them battling with relief and love. Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the chair to the floor and leaned against his desk, still holding the raven close and stayed there until they cried themselves to sleep.

Coal eyes opened slowly in the dark. He had a massive headache. His arm tried to get to his hurting head but he found out he couldn't. Looking down he discovered why. A tanned arm was holding him firmly in place with his head against an equally firm chest. He blushed and settled his head back with his eyes closed, hugging the protective man back. His eyes widened slightly when he heard the sound of Naruto's heart beating along with his at the same pace and smiled.

"Good evening, my love…" a sleepy, hoarse voice greeted him and tightened the embrace a little bit.

"Just a bit more, please…" he answered not opening his eyes. He didn't want to move even if his ass hurt as well as his entire back. His soul and heart were at peace and he didn't want to shatter that dream and find out he was still with Orochimaru or Madara.

The blonde chuckled.

"We have to get up. We need to eat and wash ourselves, my love. We slept an entire day sitting on the floor."

"But I don't want to wake up…please…just a bit more before Madara comes…" Sasuke mumbled hugging Naruto tighter.

Naruto's heart stopped at that. _"My god, Sasuke…"_ He held his shoulders and forced him to face him but Sasuke had his eyes screwed shut.

"Look at me, Sasuke…"

"No. Please, not yet…"

"Sasuke, my love, it's me! It's your dobe. Please look at me." Naruto pleaded, feeling pain inside him all over again.

Sasuke refused and grasped Naruto's robe strongly, almost tearing it, tears leaking out of his face.

Naruto tch-ed and held the raven's head between his palms and slowly, gently, almost as if the other would break, he touched his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes finally opened to find Naruto' eyelids half closed. The feeling of a gentle, gentle kiss upon his lips and he cried even more, opening his mouth, tilting his head, deepening the kiss to one desperate and full of passion to the brim.

It was more than overwhelming! It was all he ever dreamed kissing Naruto would be and more.

Suddenly Naruto felt a carnal need to take Sasuke and make him forget all those fears and the pain that was still pinned to his heart and the feeling of the violent touches his rappers had given him.

He maneuvered Sasuke so that he was sitting on his lap straddling him and gently touched his face. Both their eyes locked on each other's and Naruto smiled. A loving smile meant to ease Sasuke and show him he wouldn't hurt him. He would never hurt him.

That smile warmed Sasuke and gave him confidence to reclaim his other half's lips with his own, this time lovingly, matching Naruto's smile, gently so that he could savor it and be sure it wasn't just a dream.

The raven leaned back, pulling his soon to be lover with him so that both of them were on the carpet, Naruto's weight over Sasuke, making him feel warm.

Naruto was looking down at him, his heated blue eyes saying so many things…and Sasuke got lost into those infinite pools of blue, blue sky.

The blonde gazed down at the dark colored eyes and easily rested himself between Sasuke's legs. He let his lips find the side of Sasuke's neck, gently started to nibble and tasting the Uchiha's skin. He let his tongue trace down the vein he knew was there, and could faintly feel the heartbeat underneath. Biting there made Sasuke moan.

Said boy's eyes slid shut as the blonde continued to nibble down his neck, teeth causing more moans to come out of his mouth.

But then his mind conjured an image he longed so much to forget…

Orochimaru…

His hands gripped the blonde's shoulders hard, feeling Naruto's teeth and nibbles as if they were the snake's, the remains of a creature he knew was long death plaguing his mind while Naruto loved him.

"Stop…Naruto, please, just stop!"

The Hokage stopped immediately and shifted so that he wasn't leaning on the other man, giving him space.

"Sasuke...?" He murmured, his hand sliding in to gently cup the pale cheek.

Sasuke felt pathetic. He knew it was Naruto and not the perverted snake man that had nibbled and bitten him in that same spot with those horrible fangs of his. Just when he was feeling so good…he had to feel sickened…he had to remember…_him._

Naruto just looked at him, concerned and loving. He caressed the other's cheek and gave him a chaste kiss before holding him and inverting their positions.

"You are the dominant one, now. Take me Sasuke." Naruto whispered to the other's ear and nibbled on the lobe.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for the longest time and the blonde patiently waited for him to decide.

No.

Naruto wasn't Orochimaru or Madara. Naruto was His lover, Naruto was his world, Naruto was Naruto.

He wanted to get rid of the other men touches off his body, he wanted to get rid of those memories, of those days of nightmare. Sasuke wanted to be taken willingly by his life love, the only one he would ever hold so close, the only one he wishes he could merge with.

So he changed their positions again, lying on his back, with the blonde between his legs and his sensual weigh on his chest. He kissed him deeply for a few minutes until air was in need.

"I want you, Naruto. I want to feel you…please, release me from those memories, my love…"he whispered to the other's lips, his hands snaking their way into Naruto's robe, caressing his heated skin. "Touch me…" he took one of Naruto's hands and placed it between his legs, were his erection was beginning to form and he hissed. "Kiss me, Naruto…make love to me…"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He replaced his lips to Sasuke's while his hands wandered his body gently, loving him and reassuring him at the same time. Making sure he felt good and only good.

Their clothes were easily removed within the next minutes and kisses were shared. Naruto had to take things slow, bathing Sasuke with kisses and gentle touches all the way the vests were taken until there was nothing left.

Naruto's lips started at their slow, loving pace, back up Sasuke's neck. His tongue flicked over the raven's Adams apple, before his lips traced the underside of the strong jaw and started back down, mimicking the same pattern on the opposite side of his neck.

Sasuke heaved, his eyes closed and his hands caressing Naruto's back and head slowly as his lover kissed his way down to his collarbone where he sucked and nibbled, taking his time before descending to the other's chest, delaying with the nipples, making them erect and glistering with saliva.

Sasuke's body arched up into the blonde, his legs falling open, almost begging to be taken.

"Nn…" the raven's fingers gripped hard into Naruto's scalp trying to bit back a moan. The Hokage was taking his sweet time to explore the full extent of Sasuke's body and both were loving it.

Sasuke's hands wandered from blonde hair to tanned back and to blonde hair again without knowing what to do…he didn't even know if he wanted to do anything at all and decided to let Naruto do whatever he wanted with him.

He tried to focus on Naruto. His touches, his lips, his kisses, nips and licks, his breath and moans, his whispers of Sasuke's name matching the moans and calls coming from the raven's lips, any trace of darker thoughts and evil men forgotten, giving way to something so much bigger.

These were memories he was creating for Sasuke. These were memories they both were creating, memories they would treasure for eternity and beyond. No Orochimaru, no Madara…no one. Just the two of them.

Naruto's lips reached Sasuke's hips, the raven releasing a shaky breath of pleasure and anticipation, his back arching. The blonde's tongue tease the happy trail of dark, dark hairs and moved around a very hard and very big penis to kiss the thigh.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. He wanted to be taken and he wanted it immediately.

Naruto, however had other plans. He kissed his way down Sasuke's leg in the most caring and tender of ways making the other's heart race the marathon within seconds, over and over again. Naruto kissed the ankle and the foot before taking the other leg and beginning with his other foot, down to his ankle, led, thigh and hip slowly making his way up his body again.

Naruto wanted to memorize all of Sasuke. Every muscle, every scar, every bit of skin and all the places that make the raven react.

Sasuke couldn't take this torture anymore. He wanted the red, swollen, big appendage between his lover's legs to enter him so he brought Naruto's head to his, kissing him desperately. A kiss the other didn't hesitate to reciprocate.

"I want you, Naruto…"the raven whispered to Naruto's lips. "Please my love, fill me…take me and make me yours and yours only…"

Naruto groaned. Those lust filled words going straight to his groin already painfully hard. He moved above the other man again and gently but firmly grounded his hips down to Sasuke's.

Sasuke moaned shamelessly, opened his legs wide, searching for more of that feeling and touching his lips to the already swollen and abused ones of his lover.

"Take me, Naruto…"

Naruto kissed him once more. Sasuke hugged him desperately and grinded his erection to Naruto's making them both moan.

The former avenger could feel the pressure building in his stomach and quickly moved so that he was now the one on top, surprising them both and creating sweet friction between their bodies. Sasuke sat on Naruto's pelvis, feeling his hard shaft under him and smirked. He kissed Naruto's lips once more and muttered a simple "I love you" that made the blonde's heart beat erratically before he got a grip of Naruto's member and position it right on his entrance.

Both males moaned.

"Sasuke…you're going to hurt…yourself…"

Sasuke ignored him and started to go down, pushing Naruto's huge penis inside his ring of muscle. He threw his head back and screamed at the stretching sensation on his backside. It was painful but so fulfilling the man immediately became addicted to it…and it was taking too long. He finished sitting down taking the whole length inside him.

Both men screamed and stopped to ease their breathing and their heartbeat rate. Sasuke had his head on Naruto's shoulder, panting just on his ear, sending warm puffs of breath into it. Naruto's pants were released to the air but his arms encircled Sasuke's body, bringing him close.

"I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled and sat back up, pulling Naruto with him, both moaning form the fiction of their bodies and their physical connection.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are and always have been the owner of my heart. You are mine entirely and I'm yours." He whispered kissing the Hokage. "I love you…" he kissed him again. "I'll love you forever…" another kiss. "Even after we die and reborn again…then I'll find you and love you more and more."

Naruto smiled, his face flustered from the physical activity and the marvelous confession. He kissed Sasuke fully, his hands holding the man's butt cheeks and helped him up so that Sasuke released his weigh back down. They moaned and started a slow pace that Naruto soon broke to lay Sasuke back on the floor and thrust from a new angle.

"Ah, shit!" moaned Sasuke proving Naruto that he had brushed the prostate. "God, Naruto, please!"

"Tell me, Sasuke…what do you want?" breathed Naruto to the other man's neck. "Tell me you trust me…tell me you love me…tell me, Sasuke, what do you want?"

"Ah, Naruto!" Sasuke's word were hard to distinguish between his moans and cries for more. Naruto was on him, in him and around him, protecting him, loving him, pleasuring him. They were making love, marking each other as each other's. "Claim me, Naruto. I trust you and love you and want you so bad. Please…"

Naruto moaned deeply as he moved further and deeper within Sasuke his moans driving him forward with a carnal need. He moved at a quick pace, in and out, in and out…without breaking his rhythm.

"Ahh!" Sasuke's hands dug into his lover's back, creating red angry traces it his inability to control how his body spasmed.

Naruto just ran into his spot over and over and the Uchiha found himself bucking in stride to the blonde. They screamed. Both. Their moans and pants and purrs and more screams blending in a chorus of lewd noises.

Naruto panted heavily and moaned as he slammed in and out of Sasuke. He could feel the heat building up in his body as he moved faster and harder. He knew they were getting close. So close.

"Nnngghah!" Sasuke couldn't take it…the Uchiha tried to focus on the intense feeling of his lover. Sasuke's muscles tensed, his back arched as Naruto moved just a bit deeper, a bit faster…his legs gripped the blonde's hips as he felt his orgasm crash painfully upon him.

Sasuke's walls clenched and unclenched around him and Naruto couldn't hold it anymore, his eyes closing as the orgasm took him.

They yelled. They screamed each other's names to the walls and books as their seed was released and their bodies tensed completely while they came. Naruto fell on top of his lover, resting on his cum filled chest while allowing his breath become normal again.

Sasuke's fingers came to play with Naruto's hair and his other hand caressed his back. Both their eyes closed, jus feeling and enjoying each other.

"I love you so much, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and placed a kiss on golden head. "I love you too, Naruto. More than you can imagine."

They were sated, happy and relaxed. Naruto barely had time to get out of his lover and receive a sweet, chaste and loving kiss from him before sleep took them.

They slept like that for long hours, entangled in each other, hugging each other, close to each other…finally with each other because they loved each other more than anyone could ever love someone.

**-o0o-**

The poem is the song "When The End" by Itou Kanako featuring Watanabe Kazuhiro. Album: Lamento O.S.T. ~The World Devoid of Emotion~

Lamento is a japanese BL Game I'd love to play...my PC refuses to let me do so, though...TT_TT

**-o0o-**

**Sasuke looks at the screen wide eyed and with his mouth agape and with Shun's head under his arm**.

**Itachi: **You're gonna suffocate the writer like that ototou.

**Sasuke looks at his aniki with the same shocked expression and back to the screen.**

**Naruto:** Sasuke? Are you okay?

**Sai: **I seriously think he's mesmerized.

**Naruto**: What? No way! He's an Uchiha.

**Itachi pulls Shun from his brother's grasp.**

**Itachi:** Completely in shock.

**Shun hugs Itachi**: Thank you! Thank you so much!

**Itachi rips her off himself:** Don't mention it.

**Sasuke:** Naruto.

**Naruto hugs Sasuke:** He's back!

**Sasuke:** Naruto come with me. We have to make this story come true.

**Orochimaru: **Then you must come with me, Sasuke-kun.

**Naruto:** No way, snake face! We're jumping straight to the end. Come on, teme. Your ass is mine!

**Shun, Sai and Itachi just watch them go wide eyed before turning to Orochimaru and kicking his ass.**

**Orochimaru:** R-review…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Finally! The last of last chapter out and the story is COMPLETE! I must tell you, I hate writing big stories. I prefer one shots.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto it'd suck so be glad I only own this plot and my OC Inoue Shun.

**Pairings in this chapter:**

- NaruSasu

**THERE'S A VERY, VERY, VERY OOC SASUKE IN THIS STORY**

**You have been warned so all flames and unfounded reviews will be ignored. ****Constructive critiques are welcomed and reviews are needed.**

**-o0o-**

A blonde man was looking out of his office's window, defying the sky in beauty with his blue, blues eyes and winning. A sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes for a moment before staring at the sky again. His tanned skin was covered by a black turtleneck with fashionable orange lines and simple cargo pants, also black.

"Looking out the window and sighing each passing second is not gonna make him come back sooner, Naruto." A voice told him, bringing back his gaze to the room he was in. "You need to calm down, Hokage-sama. He's the best of bests. Captain Sasuke, I mean."

"Yes. I know, Shun." Naruto responded. "I just can't stop worrying."

Shun smiled. She was one of Sasuke's best Anbu. One that had to stay behind this time. She always had a smile on her face for everyone when they needed one and Naruto appreciated that at the moment.

The girl had brown curly hair that no matter what she couldn't straighten, not that she wanted to. Her eyes were the lightest shade of brown, almost golden like honey and she was tall, taller than Sakura-chan, Hinata or Tenten. She was wearing her Anbu uniform, just not the mask.

"I'm here to treat you to ramen, in Sasuke's name." she announced. "He gave me these Ichiraku tickets so that I keep your mind out of, and I quote, 'stupid, useless matters,'"

Naruto frowned. "That'd be the bastard for you."

Both of them left the tower and went down to the ramen stand that Naruto knew since he was a child.

"Naruto! How are you!" Teuchi, the old man from Ichiraku saluted. "How are you today?"

"Fine, old man!" Naruto responded animatedly.

"Teuchi-san, I brought the tickets." Shun told the man and handed over two of them.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" a very pregnant girl exclaimed.

"Ayame-chan!" Naruto called. "You weren't supposed to work! Your due date is in two days!"

"It's no problem, Naruto-kun. I kinda want to be here today." She excused.

Naruto didn't make anything of it and, as soon as his food arrived se slurped it all down.

"Man, that was so fulfilling!" Naruto commented with a hand on his swollen stomach and a content face.

"I glad you appreciate that, dobe. I had a hard time getting those tickets." A man's voice spoke from behind him and the blonde Hokage was at the Anbu captain's arms in no time, kissing the living lights out of him.

"I'll…go find Neji…" Shun shuttered blushing and smiling.

"Wait, Inoue." Called Sasuke. "I want you to be my witness in this."

"Eh?" Shun could swear she had misheard her captain and definitely dreamed that she saw him blush but she wasn't going to ask him to repeat because he just didn't do that. "Yes, sir!"

Sasuke smiled startling Shun even more. _I should be used to him being different around the Hokage. I mean, I've seen them together more than I can count…but he's my captain…it must be it._

She saw Sasuke kneeling in front of the blonde beauty and take a little black box form his pocket.

Naruto's heart sped up and he could barely think straight. If Sasuke was to ask what he thought he would, then he was going to be the happiest man alive. He could feel his hands trembling and his head spinning already.

Sasuke was shaking too, from nervousness. He had never done this before and he was afraid the dobe would say no…he would die if he did.

The raven looked at those immense pools of blue and he saw was love, admiration, love, care, love and love and more love and that gave him courage.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konohagakure, my love…" he paused, the dramatic effect driving the nuts. "Will you marry me, dobe?"

Naruto smiled widely and tears fell from his eyes. He kneeled in front of Sasuke and took his head between his hands kissing him fully on the lips.

At the sight of Naruto's tears panic rose from Sasuke's stomach, to his throat, but the blond kissed him then, making that panic ebb away and the next words made it disappear completely.

"Of course I'll marry you, teme!" and the kissed again, kneeling on the dirt floor without a care in the world but the happiness of being together and being each other's fiancés.

Shun was looking at the scene with a huge smile that hurt all her face but she didn't give a damn. She was so happy for those two she considered her friends! And she had the honor to be there, to be a witness of the Anbu Captain's proposal to the Hokage of Konoha!

The wedding took place n the top of the Hokage tower, where just the closest friends of the couple could be, meaning the rookie, team Gai, Sasuke's Anbu squad, meaning Sai, Shun and Neji, their senseis, Teuchi, Ayame and Aoya, her newly born daughter and her husband. Even the Suna siblings were there.

Naruto had Sakura and Lee to be his witnesses and Sasuke, of course had to choose from his squad: Neji and Shun…Sai was too weird for that, though he did refrain from complementing Naruto's dick the whole day.

Down the tower, though, the rest of the village was listening to what was said up there through a megaphone and cheering the marring couple. The village couldn't just be left out, now could it?

All in all it was a very happy day, full of food, friends, dances, laughs and for the newlyweds lots of kisses and caresses.

At night, Sasuke took his new husband to the Uchiha compound where they would spend the next three weeks alone making love to each other. It was also there that they would spend the rest of their happy lives together as Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto and Sasuke.

**-o0o-**

**Itachi: **How touching.

**Sasuke: **You weren't invited, get out.

**Naruto:**Come on, Sasu, I'd love to have your brother at our wedding! If he was still alive that is…

**Shun: **God, I'm tired. Let's go have our happy ever after ending, guys.

**Sai: **Review, please.


End file.
